The Charm
by Setsuro-chan
Summary: One wish can change everything for the better or for the worst. Somtimes those wishes will come to you in an unexpected way, in a way you don't even realize that your wish had already been granted and you've already been living the life you wished for. LenxRin one-shot


**I got this idea the other day when I was re-watching Clannad: After Story for a RinxLen one-shot, and I'm bored so I decided to write this! :D****  
**

* * *

**Kaito POV  
**

It was a cool early autum afternoon and it was nice and sunny out. I had been givin a charm, a very special charm. If you opened up the charm it would have a bright light in it, and that bright light was able to grant you a wish. Just one single wish for whatever your heart desired. I could use this wish for anything I wanted, but it wasn't for me. It's for someone else. A very special person.

I'm not a magical person or anything, I'm just a regular 16 year old boy with flaxen hair that is usually tied up into a small pony tail and cerulean blue eyes. I'm also a bit short for my age, but I'm sure I'll grow soon.

I was finally going to give this person their wish today with this special charm. I was walking towards the school of the special person where I saw a girl standing by the school gates waiting for someone. She was kind of cute actually, she looked a bit like me. Does that count as being narcissistic? Well anyway, she had shoulder length flaxen hair like mine, but she had a white bow and hair clips in hers. She also had the same cerulean eyes, but I think hers are just a bit brighter. That's the person.

When I got up a little closer she had a slight blush across her face, was she waitng for her boyfriend? There was then a boy with white hair about to walk by before she jumped out in front of him.

"Oh! Are you going home now Piko?" She asked happily.

"Yeah, what about you Rin?" The boy with white hair, whose name is Piko, asked back.

"Oh yeah! What a coincidence! Maybe, if you'd like, we could-"

"Hey, who's that?" He cut her off and looked past her looking straight at me. "Looks like he's from a different school than us." Rin turned around and saw me standing there, she looked like she didn't reconize me. "Is he your boyfriend?" She didn't answer back, she was too busy studying me to notice what the white haired boy had said. "Well I don't wanna bother you two, see you tomorrow." He said one last time and started off.

"Huh? O-oh wait." But she didn't catch him on time and he went off without her.

"Hey, you're Rin Kagamine, right?" I asked wanting to get her attention so I could give her the wish.

"Yeah, who are you?" She said a bit annoyed.

"I'm Kaito Shion! I guess you don't remember me, huh?" I said happy to finally met Rin again.

"Well what do you need?" She said more annoyed than before.

"I'm hear to pay you back for what you did for me a long time ago!" She started walking away with an angry aura but I quickly followed her. "H-hey wait! Don't walk away!"

"What the heck are you talking about? Why would you have to pay me back? What did I even do?" She asked not even stopping to turn and talk to me.

"Well even if you don't remember me, I remember you and what you did for me!" I yelled up to her, she walked fast and it was hard trying to keep up with her.

"Well that's good for you, but if it weren't for you, I'd be walking home with Piko right now!" She yelled back at me and did a wresling move that invloved my face in the ground and my neck getting bent in a 90 degree angle, yes it did hurt a lot. "That's enough! I'm going home!" She began to stomp away but I couldn't just let her leave!

"W-wait! Just tell me your wish!" I jumped in front of her preventing her from walking away.

"Wish? What do you mean?" She asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I came here to grant you a wish! Any wish you can think of! Please, I can't leave till you tell me." I said hastily, trying to get her to understand what I meant.

"Ok then, I wish you would get out of my sight!" She yelled at me. Well that hurt.

"Well if that's your only wish then I'll go away and I'll leave you alone. But I came here because I wanted to do you a favor. I mean, it's the least I can do after all you've done for me." Her angry face slowly changed to a sympathetic one.

"Fine, let's go in the park and talk about this thing I supposedly did for you that's so important." Rin said in deafeat, I couldn't help but smile since she was finally agreeing with me.

_~In the Park~_

"Back when I was in grade school I was in the hospital and so was your mom; you were coming to visit her that day. I was out in the court yard at the time and we started to talk and you just really cheered me up. Guess you really don't remember, huh?" I said a little sad because I really wanted her to remember me since I had remembered her. "I was in a wheel chair and I had a little yellow cat with me."

"No, I remember now." She said softly with a pondering expression.

"Really?" I exclaimed, so happy she really remembered!

"Yeah but I didn't do anything special. I just sat and talked to you for a little bit."

"But it meant a lot to me! You may not feel like you said anything big, but it gave me a lot of courage!"

"Okay, but what did I say again?" I had to think about this, what exacly did she say?

"Uhm... I don't remember." Rin let out a groan of frustration. "But it sure did make my day, whatever it was! That's why I gotta pay you back no matter what!"

"Alright then, buy me a juice, okay?"

"Huh?" I qustioned, not really understanding what she was saying all of a sudden.

"That'll be enough! I didn't do all that much for you so you don't have to do all that much for me."

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying, I can grant you any wish, anything at all! I know it's hard to believe, but I have somthing with the power to do that! You don't have to be polite or hold back or anything! Just tell me what you really want!"

"You're not making scene, what do you have some magic lamp?"

"It's not a lamp, but he said it had the power to grant wishes!"

"Who said?" She qustioned, I had to think about this one too.

"Uhm... don't know." She let out another sigh of frustration.

"You're wierd, you know that?" Rin stated out of the blue.

"Hm, you think so?"

"Yeah, and quite the romantic. Look I'm sorry, but I'm not someone who believes in that type of stuff." She got up from the bench and started walking away.

"H-hold on!" I said jumping up not wanting her to leave just yet.

"Look, I appreciate you coming all the way here to thank me. I'm glade you're all better and I'm glade I could help, take care okay?" And with that she left, I didn't stop her though. I would just try and see her at school tomorrow.

* * *

**Rin POV**

_~The Next Morning~**  
**_

I was walking to school ready to start another _normal_ day at school. But when I saw him I knew it wouldn't be one of those days.

"Good morning!" He chirped happily waitng for me at the front gates.

"Is this a friend of you's Rin?" My friend Miku asked from behind me.

"Wow he's cute, I'd ditch Piko and go for him instead." My other friend Teto stated.

"You just can't take no for an answer can you!" I twisted his arm behind his back not being able to contain my anger for him.

"H-hey, that hurts!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the school to talk to him privately.

"Great, now what are Miku and Teto suppost to think? Now there's going to be all kind of rumors!" I yelled at him angry he was still around.

"Rumors? About what?" He asked innocently.

"That there's some boy waiting for me at school first thing in the morning! What do you _think_ they'd be about?"

"Oh I see! You're in love with that one guy Piko and you don't want me to ruin it!" He said bluntly, he maybe innocent but he isn't that stupid.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" I said a bit angerly.

"You're pretty cute Rin, I think it'll work out just fine! I know, Let's go ask him out! I'l go with you, it'll be fun!" He said happily, okay maybe he is that stupid.

"What the hell is worng with you? I can ask him out on my own!" I hit him up side the head angry at just the suggestion he had made.

"Ow~ Your so violent!" He said rubbing the side of his head in pain.

"Look, you said you came here to grant me my wish, so why do you keep getting in my way?"

"I know, why don't you wish for Piko to fall in love with you then?" I thought about it for a second, I could do that. But I don't like it.

"No, that's not good." His face perked up a bit confused.

"Huh? Why not?"

"It's not okay to play with other peoples hearts, okay?" His faced looked a bit surprised, almost like he had just learned a life leason or somthing. What a kid, he's even the same height as me.

* * *

**Kaito POV  
****  
**

Once Rin had left to go to school, I decded to wait for her infront of the school gates.

"Welcome back!" I chirped when I saw her walking out with her friends, and she didn't hesitate to use some violent wresling move on me. I got up from the ground rubbing the back of my head where I was hit. "You could've said hello first?"I said with a bit of pain in my voice from her violent act.

"Can't you take a hint? Go home!" Rin yelled angry with me.

"Wow Rin, you've got quite the little stalker following you around." Miku said giggling a bit.

"Your name is Shion, right? Listen, Rin is already in love with someone else. If Piko saw you two together he might, uh-" Teto was cut off by the white haired boys sudden appearence.

"What about me?" Just his voice made Rin jump in surprise. "Oh Rins boyfriend is here. I never got a proper introdution."

"No, no, no, no that's not it! You've got it all wrong!" Rin said franticly not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

"Oh sorry, well I have to get going or I'm gonna miss soccer practice, see ya." Piko said and started walking away.

"N-no, wait..." She sadly stopped and let out a groan of frustration.

_~At the Park~_  
_  
_

Rin and I sat on a bench that overlooked the lake but we stayed silent for a while.

"I wonder if he understood or not." She said sadly as she stared longingly at the lake.

"It's nothing to worry about! Given the right chance and I'm sure Piko will like you as much as you like him!" I said trying despretly to cheer Rin up.

"...You know, I don't really get you at all." Rin said now looking at me a bit confused which I equally was by the sudden statement.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like you're helping me get togther with another boy, you don't feel jealous or left behind or anything?" Rin asked with a bit of concern and guilt in her voice.

"oh no, I'm not interested in that sorta thing." I said a bit akwardly, to tell you the truth I hadn't really thought about it. I don't think I felt jealous or anything, did I?

"Hm, that's one thing I don't mind about you. Even though you're a pest, you're so innocent and sweet." She said with a gentle smile which made me feel happy, or maybe even overjoyed. I couldn't really explain the feeling I had, it felt like buttlerflies almost. How odd.

_~ The Next Morning ~_

The next day when I went to the front gate to see Rin, it was pouring down rain and I didn't have an umbrella. But I really wanted to wait for her, so I just tried not to mind it.

All of a sudden it felt like the rain had stopped over my head, but when I looked over Rin was holding her umbrella up over me and she looked a bit angry with me.

"Are you trying to catch a cold or what?" She grabbed my arm and took me inside the school and into an empty classroom. She ran out for a moment and came back with a dry towel. "Now hold still." She roughly started to dry my hair out with the now wet towel.

"I swear! It's raing cats and dogs and you don't bring an umbrella?" She exclaimed angerly at me as she continued to dry my hair.

"I didn't know! It wasn't raining like this earlier!" I argued back at her. She let out a big sigh of frustration, I seem to hear those from her a lot.

"Look at me wasteing my time taking care of some brat."

"I'm sorry." I said guilty since I had apparently wasted her time.

"If you're going to apoligize then don't make me do this in the first place." Rin reached into a bag and pulled out some clothes. "Here, I borrowed a track suit. Now go change clothes," I nodded and took the green track suit from her, "You're hopless you know that? Besides, I though you had the power to grant any wish you wanted? Why didn't you just stop the rain?"

"I couldn't do that! I only get one wish, so if I wasted it on the rain I wouldn't be able to pay you back!" I shouted and she let out yet, another sigh of frustration.

"I still don't see why you feel like you owe me so much. You don't even remember what I said to you back then."

"What you said to me wasn't the important part, the fact that you said anything at all was more than enough. Your optimism started to wear off on me!" I said back trying to convine her she readlly did have an impotant role in my life, even if I didn't remember!

"Well I have to admit, I get that a lot from people." She said agreeing with me on that last part.

"After I met you, I felt like I could do anything if I put my heart into it! that's why I have to return the favor, no matter what." I said with happily with a smile. She looked a little surprised after what I had said.

After that the morning bell started to ring throughout the school.

"Ok I better get going, I have class." Rin said as she started towards the door. "Try to sneak out surprised quietly, okay?" and with that she closed the door an left for class, leaving me to wait for her to get out of her classes.

_~ At the end of the day ~_  
_  
_

The rain was now long gone and the sky was blue again with only a few clouds here and there. I was early waitng for Rin to come out from her classes by the gates as usual.

"Hey, it's Rins boyfriend!" I heard a familiar voice say towards me. I saw Piko walking out of the school gates. "Waitng for her to get out as usual?"

"Uhm, you've got it all wrong. I'm not her boyfriend!" I said trying to convince him that Rin and I are really... just friends. That's all we'll ever be.

"Oh, you're just a friend?"

"Yeah, the thing is Rin's already in love with someone else." I said a bit sad, but why? Piko's stood silent for a second pondering.

"I'm sorry, but I need to ask a favor of you." Piko suddenly asked me.

"Huh?" What favor could he possibly want from me?

"Look, I know how Rin feels about me. But as you can see, I already have a girlfriend." He was refering to the girl standing next to hom with long redish pink hair and eyes that matched the color of her hair. "Is there some way you could maybe break the news to her gently?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, you don't have to be so nice to everyone you know?" The girl with redish pink hair spoke up.

"I can't help it Miki, that's just the kind of person I am." He said reassuring his girlfriend. "You can do it right? I don't want to hurt her feelings." I couldn't believe it was over before it even started for her. I just nodded saying yes. "Thanks, well see you around!" and with that he walked away with his girlfriend leaving me to break the horrible news to Rin.

* * *

**Rin POV**  
**  
**

I was walking out of school where I saw Kaito standing by the gate as usual, but he looked different. He looked upset and his eyes were even glazed over.

"Hey you didn't actually go and get a cold did you?" I asked concerned, he shook his head saying no. "Then what could be worng? Come on you can tell me!" He still wasn't responding so I decided to take him somewhere quiet so we could talk. I was going through ideas in my head to ask him what could be worng with him. "Did you fall in love with someone maybe~?" I asked that one mostly joking.

"...Maybe." He said a bit sadly but I couldn't help but gasp at his responce!

"For real? I was just asking you as a joke! But if that's the case, why are you so upset?"

"...I'm upset because I have to give that person I'm in love with some really sad news." He said quietly faceing away from me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked concerned wanting to help him with his new found love since he's been, well atleast trying, to help me with mine.

"Well that person, is already in love with another boy. Th-the boy that she's in love with already has a girlfriend though. And that boy asked me to pass that news to her." Who exactly was the girl he was talking about anyway?

"That sounds pretty complicated to me. But it could be your big chance right?" I said trying to make him feel better.

"Huh?" He qustioned not really understanding.

"Sure, on the downside the girls heart will probably be broken when you tell her the news. But if you make her feel better, she might actually fall in love with you! Come on Kaito, turn around! Don't be so upset!" He started shaking, I couldn't tell if it was from sadness or anger though. "Come on, be possitive, okay? This could be the perfect opportunity for you to-"

"There is no way I could do somthing like that!" He shouted back angerly, I'd never seen this side of him before and it shocked me. "If you were in my shoes is that what you would think? It's a chance for you? It's a good thing? Even though you care for them- even though they just had their heart broken! Would you really do that to them?" Hot tears started to flow down his cheeks and I started to feel very guilty.

"N-no! I'm sorry, I was just trying to be positive that's all. It just sounded like somthing Miku and Teto would say to me if I was upse-" Before I could finish what I was trying to say, I saw Piko and some girl walking home together hand-in-hand. I started to peice what Kaito had told me. "Kaito. were you talking about... I see... I was such an idiot. I don't get it, why are you crying?"

"I don't know!" He yelled his tears streaming down at a now faster rate. I didn't know what to do or say. I was heart broken and confused all at the same time. I couldn't think of anything to say, all of a sudden I was backing away slowly and I was running home crying leaving Kaito all alone.

* * *

**Kaito POV**

I was waiting for Rin in front of th school, as usual. But I had a feeling that she wasn't coming. Even if she did, things would be really akward; she might not even talk to me. After all, I parcticlly confessed to her yesterday. Why the hell did I do that? She probably hates me now! How am I going to give her the wish if things stay like this?

"Oh look, it's shion." I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Hey Teto, hey Miku!" I called out running over to them.

"Sorry, but Rin didn't come to school today." Miku spoke up.

"Yeah, she called Miku this morning and said she wasn't feeling well. I thought you knew, I hope you weren't waiting long." Teto said right after.

"N-no it's okay." Even though it wasn't. I knew the real reason she wasn't here, and it was my fault.

"So, somthing did happen after all, huh?"

"Somthing with Piko, right Shion?" Teto asked me. I couldn't tell them though, I didn't want Rin to get madder at me than she already was. "I see, so she was rejected. Poor Rin." How the heck did those two figure it out so easily?

"Well you know what Shion?" Miku asked me. "As much as I hate to see Rin get her heart broken, I think a guy like you fits her much more."

"Yeah, I bet if you could just cheer her up! We'll get her to go to the park later!" This is almost exactly what Rin told me to do, and I still didn't like the idea. But I agreed anyway.

_~ At the Park ~  
__  
_

I walked around the park searching for Rins golden blond hair and and giant white bow. I soon saw her sitting on a bench with a sad and depressed aura. And to think I did that to her, it made me feel so guilty. I slowly approched her but she didn't notice me.

"Rin?" She jumped a little hearing my sudden voice.

"Oh, Kaito! What are you doing here?"

"Uhm, Rin, I-I mean I-I..." I couldn't think of what to say, to tell you the truth I hadn't even thought of what to say to her.

"What is it?" Her depressed and sad aura slowly came back so I had to say somthing quick.

"Love is like the fireworks of days long past, don't you think?" I suddenly yelled out and she looked at me confused. I don't even know what the hell I'm saying! Oh well, I already said it, might as well play it along. "Bomb! You can't appreciate its true beuty till it burts!"

"...What the hell are you talking about?" She asked. Oh well, I tried...

"Sorry, I'm just trying to start a conversation." A moment later she let out a little sigh and gestured for me to come sit next to her on the bench but she was still silent. "Here, use this." I handed her a handkerchief, incase she started to cry.

"Why? I'm not crying..." She turned away from to look at the lake.

"Oh, yeah..." I gave a little akward laugh stuffing the handkerchief back into my pocket.

"You know, you keep using these cheesy pick-up lines. Did Miku and Teto put you up to this?" Why do girls firgure things out so easily? "Look, why don't you try saying somthing from the heart?" From the heart? What if it's all wrong? What if I make things even worse? Oh well, might as well give it a shot. It's not like these pick-up lines are helping me out ot anything.

"Okay then, lets see... I'm sorry." I said faceing the ground not wanting to see Rins sad face anymore. But when I looked out of the corner of my eye to her, she looked surprised.

"Why are you apoligizing?" I lifted my head from the ground to face her this time.

"Because, I think it's my fault you're sad."

"What makes you think you did somthing wron- no wait, I take that back. You've done pretty much verything wrong." Rins face turned into a bit of anger.

"I'm really sorry!" I shouted not wanting her to be mad at me anymore, which worked because her face turned to a more gentle.

"Well anyway, it's not all the stupid stuff you've done that I'm depressed about. This actually has nothing to do with you." She took a moment and sighed. "But don't tell me this is your big chance to make me fall in love with you." She let out a little giggle which made me smile, she was finally starting to brighten up a little.

"That's not fair Rin, I wasn't thinking about that at all!" Which I really wasn't, I didn't like the idea in the first place anyway.

"No you're right. You just came here to do me a favor like you asked me before. You're not in love with me, you're just here to do what's right?"

"That's not true either!" I suddenly shoted, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. I could feel a blush start to spread across my face.

"Okay then, I guess you are in love with me after all?" Rin asked a blush now coming across her face. I decided not to hesitiate with the answer.

"Yes, I am." The blush went a deeper scarlet shade.

"Well then, I guess that settles it." She said quietly trying to hide her face from me, but I could tell it was just as red as mine. "Well I don't see what's so special about me though. I mean, what is there that you like about me?" To me, that was a very easy qustion.

"Well, even if you scold me all the time, I know it's only because you care about me. Oh! And when you beat me up somtimes, you smell sweet, I really like that!" I said happily, not even realizing how embarrising it really was.

"I-I think I could've done without that last part." She said her blush that had just disappeared returing."But, I want to thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome." I don't really know what I ever did to help her out so much, but I'm happy to see her finally smile.

* * *

**Rin POV**

_~A Week Later~_

"Hey, Rin!" I heard Teto shout behind me as I was walking towards the school gates. "Miku and I were wondering if you wanted to go to this one new shop they opened up across the station."

"I'm sorry, but Kaito's been waiting for me all day. It'd be rude to just leave him there. Maybe some other time?" And with that I ran over to Kaito, it's strange, but after that talk we had in the park a week ago I've been more willing to walk home with him. "Kaito, I hope you haven't been waiting long." I said coming up behind him as he flashed his usual smile. I never noticed it before, but his smile was actually kind of cute... What the hell am I saying?

Well anyway, we started walking home like usual. Well really he just walk me to my house, I actually don't know where he lives. I wonder if he would take me somtime?

"Hey Rin?" He suddenly asked snapping me back into reality.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking. Anyway, what is it?" He shifted his gaze towards the trees we pass everyday to and from school.

"I just wanted to say how pretty the trees are right now." He said still gazing at the browning trees, so simple minded. Is this really the guy that helped me get over my long time crush?

"Oh yeah, autumn is right around the corner." I said as I gazed at the trees a bit too. I never notcied how beautiful the trees really were until now. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. I'm not going to be able to walk home with you as much for a while. Since I'm the student council president, I'm going to be busy preparing for the Autumn festival."

"Wait, you're the student council president? That's amazing!" He exclaimed now turning his attention to me.

"I know it doesn't seem like it but I am, and the first female one too. But it's right around the corner so I'm going to be busy, I'm sorry we can't spend more time with eachother."

"I've never been to a festival before, sound like fun!" He exclaimed like a child with his cerulean blue eyes shinning.

"Maybe I can take you sometime then. I mean, that is, if you want to!" I said a bit nervously and I could feel a blush appearing, it was almost like I was asking him on a date.

"R-really? I think I would like that." He said also blushing a bit. I guess we're going on a date then.

* * *

**Kaito POV**

_~Next School Afternoon~_**  
**

I was waiting at the school gates for Rin as usual. I was thinking more about the autumn festival though, it was almost like she had asked me out on a date!

"Hey, Shion! waiting for Rin again?" I heard Rins friend, Miku, call out to me.

"Yeah, she's taking a little longer than usual though."

"Oh that's right!" Teto suddenly shouted remembering somthing. "She's in a student council meeting right now, sorry!" Oh that's right, she's going to be busy with the autumn festivial.

"I wish I could see her during a meeting, I bet she's really cool!" I said out loud accidently.

"Oh, really~?" Miku and Teto asked in unison with mischievous smiles appearing on their faces. "Then just follow us~!" They grabbed both my arms and dragged me towards the school, I have a really bad feeling about this...

_~A little While Later~_

I was right about my bad feeling... I was now walking down the school hall wearing a long blond wig and the _girls_ school uniform.

"You know Shion, you turned out really cute. It's actually starting to piss me off a little." Teto said giggling along with Miku, I'll kill them for this!

"S-shut-up you guys!" I shouted still blushing from all the attention I was getting.

"Oh calm down. Anyway, the doors right there is where the student council has their meetings. We'll leave the rest to you, see ya!" Miku said as they ran down the hallway leaving me.

"Hey, you guys!" But they didn't hear me and countinued running. That or they were just ignoring me...

_"I think the studens should be encouraged to try and make their own stand for the autumn festival. It would help them get envloved with something, especially the students that aren't in any clubs or sports" _I heared Rins voice come through the doors and I couldn't help but see what was going on. When I peeked through the doors, I saw Rin talking about the autumn festival. She looked like a natural born leader!

"Excuse me, do you have buisness with the student council?" I heard someone ask from behind me, when I turned there was someone that looked like she was a teacher with long pink hair and blue eyes. "Come on there's no rule against it. There just having a meeting."

"Uhm, no wait-" But she went ahead and opened the sliding door anyway.

"Excuse me, Kagamine?" Rin stopped and came right over and I hid behind the woman, incase Rin noticed it was me.

"Oh hey Luka-sensei, what's up?"

"Sorry for inturrupting, but this young lady has some buisness with you!" She said happily moving out of the way so Rin could see me.

"Oh you're so cute! Sorry for your wait!" Rin asked with a warm smile.

"N-no it's fine! Thank you!" I said blushing a bit, a smile like that from Rin was rare. I wish she would do that more often.

"Well anyway, what is it that you needed? Don't hold back, you can say anything to me! I'm here to help the students after all."

"O-okay then I'll just say it then. Rin, I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Right by your side!" I suddenly said, I think I took the 'don't hold back' too literally... When I looked back over to Rin she had a confused look but was slightly blushing too.

"I'm sorry, what kind of relationship do you two have?" The teacher, Luka, asked. I forgot she was there which made things even more embarrising.

"Oh, I-I think I b-better go!" I giggled sheepishly and ran away as fast as I could back to the locker room to change out of this stupid girl disguise.

When I made it back, both Miku and Teto were there laughing their heads off. "So, I guess you both enjoyed the show, huh?" I scowled at them both still laughing.

"I-I'm sorry! That was just too great!" Miku said trying to calm herself down.

"Was not! Why did I let you guys drag me into this." I muttered to myself as I pulled the wig off and threw it at Teto so she could return it to the drama club.

"Was too!" Teto argued back now finally starting to calm down from her laughter too.

I tried to ignore their laughter as I pulled my sweatshirt out of the locker, when I pulled it out something from the coat pocket fell out. The charm. I almost forgot, this is the whole reason I'm here. To give Rin her wish.

"Hey Shion, are you busy right now?" Miku asked with her laughter now completly subsided. "Teto and I were just cooking a little plan, can we go to your house please?"

"What, why?" I asked shocked, why would they want to come to _my_ house?

"Oh come on, we just wanna see where you live!" Teto chirrped.

"I guess, I don't really mind."

We were now walking to my house, it didn't really take that much convincing for me to let them come over, I didn't really mind it. But I don't see why they would want to.

"Hey Shion, are we almost there? We've been walking for a while now." Miku asked with a hint of tiredness in her voice. But I was really confused.

"...I'm sorry but, I don't think I remember where my house is." I said looking around to try and find a clue or sign of where it could be, why couldn't I remember?

"You're kidding right?" Teto asked concerned, I shook my head saying no though.

"N-no you must be kidding, I see a house that says "Shion" on it!" Miku pointed to a gate a couple houses down.

"Gezz, don't scare us like that! Now come one, let's just go." Teto said going up to the house. I don't really remember this house though. Just then, a women with short blue hair came out of the house.

"Oh, hello. May I help you?" The woman asked.

"Oh, hello!" Teto happily chirped to the woman.

"Hey, Shion. Stop spacing out and say hello!" Miku told me, but I couldn't. I just remembered somthing horrible.

"I see, are you Kaitos friends?" The woman asked happy to see friend of her son.

"Yes ma'ma!" Miku and Teto both said happily, but I couldn't say anything. Why couldn't I remember this sooner?

"I didn't know, thank you for coming all this way. You can offer him some incense at the alter if you would like." The woman said. Miku and Teto both looked at me confused. As, I had just remembered completly, the truth about me. The real Kaito Shion is no longer here. I-I'm not actually Kaito Shion.

"I-I need to go!" I shouted running away.

"Hey wait!" Miku shouted as both Teto and Miku ran after me.

I kept running and running till I finally ran out of breath and had to stop. When I managed to catch some breath, I looked around to where I had ran to. I was in the park, where Rin and I usually talked. I sat on the bench to catch my breath and think about what had happened, but Teto and Miku caught up to me quick.

"Hey Shion, what happened?" Teto asked running up to the side of the bench.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell us about it though." Miku said trying to be comfort me.

"Yeah, is there anything we can do for you?" Teto said soon after Miku also trying to comfort me.

"Hey, at the very least remember this. We believe you. We know you must have your reasons. It doesn't matter what happened, to us you're the one and only Shion."

"That's right, you're still out friend and that's all that matters!" I slowly lifted my head from the ground and looked and them both.

"...Thank you, really." I said quietly.

"Oh and we won't tell Rin, we'll let you tell her yourself and you can tell her whatever you need to." Miku said sitting down on the bench and patting my back. The thing is though, I don't know when or how I should tell Rin. I don't even know if I will.

Soon Miku and Teto had to go and it was just me. The sun had completly set and I was now alone, able to think about what I finally remembered.

I finally remembered I'm not Kaito Shion at all. He was someone very special to me, someone I spent a lot of time with. I can see his blue hair, I remember his words, I can remember everything about him. But he's gone now. He entrusted me with his final wish, the reason I came here was to grant him that wish. And now that I've seen the world through his eyes, I understand why it was so important.

* * *

**Rin POV**

It was now the day of the Autumn festival and I had dressed up in a kimino with a yellow and orange floral design.

"Hey, Rin! Sorry I'm late!" Kaito shouted out to me as I saw him running towards me.

"No, it's fine! The way I see it, it's your turn to make me wait for a change." I giggled as we walked around the festival. Kaito was like a small child, he wanted to play and eat everything there. But that's what I like about him.

"Oh bye the way, you were that girl from the other day, weren't you?" I asked suddenly remembering the girl that confessed to me during my meeting.

"You figured it out?" Kaito asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of couase I did! We see eachother everyday."

"I'm sorry, was I bothering you?" He asked with guilt in his voice.

"No, not at all! I bet Miku and Teto are the ones who came up with the idea anyway." I giggled remembering the situation so fondly.

"Oh by the way Rin, can you call me Len from now on?" Kaito suddenly asked.

"Sure I don't mind, but why?" I was a bit confused by the random qustion.

"Well an old friend of mine used to call me that, that's all." He said with a gentle smile, the one I love so much.

"Okay then, I'll call you Len from now on I guess." I was getting ready to suggest that we go walk around a little more but he cut me off.

"Rin, can you follow me?" He greabbed my hand and dragged me to a place that was right outside the festival but still private.

"Here Rin, you need to use this." He pulled out his charm that apparently had a wish in it, he hasn't brought this up in a while and I completly forgot about it. "Look, there's a light that grants wishes inside it!" He opened the small charm up, but there was nothing in there. "Why is it gone?" He asked himself confused and upset that the light he was expecting was now gone.

"Maybe there wasn't anything in there to begin with. Maybe that means I don't need a wish at all, or maybe it's already been granted. Either way let's not worry about it. All that matters is that we're both happy." I tried to reassure Len since this wish thing seemed so important to him.

"B-but this is really important!" I couldn't understand why this was so important to him, but if it makes him feel better I guess I'll make the wish.

"Well if you insist. Listen real good, okay?" Len gave me a nod to let me know he was listening. I took a moment to think about how to word it but eventually told him. "I wish for you to stay by my side and love me forever." I saw Lens eyes go wide, I even shocked myself a little. But, I finally confessed to the one I truely love. "Just like you said, I want you here, loving me and caring for me forever and ever so there you have it. My wish." I gave hime a soft smile, I felt as if I was going to cry from the butterflies in my stomach.

"Rin," That was all Len said before he suddenly came running up to me and started embracing me in a tight hug, but I could feel hot tears coming from him.

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm sorry, did I surprise you?" I asked him but I couldn't help but giggle a little, he's like a child I have to look after constantly.

"Rin, thank you. T-thank you so much for everything." Len suddenly said with his tears still rolling down his face.

"Let me go get us somthing to drink so you can calm down a bit, okay? I'll be right back!" I ran off to go get some drinks for us from a stand that wasn't far, I was gone for three minutes at most. But when I came back, he was gone.

"Len? Are you here?" I didn't get a responce so I went around the festival looking for him, but he wasn't anywere in sight, but I eventually came across his blong hair that's always tied in its small pony tail. But he looked like he was leaving.

"Len!" I called out and he came to a stop. "Hey, Len-" But he cut me off and started to say something strange, and he vanished away. I was left with so many mixed emotions, that I fell to the ground and didn't know what to do or say.

_"Good bye Rin. I'm sorry, I'll do my best to grant your wish. My feelings will never fade, I'll love you forever and ever."_

* * *

**Rin POV (Few Years Later)**

Well I'm back to my old school. I got the job as the boys dorm advisor, not the job I've always wanted. But I think I'll like it.

"Meow!" I heard the cat next to me say. I found it in my room and I didn't have the heart to kick it out. So, I guess I'll just keep it.

_Ring Ring_

I went to the coffee table and picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

_"Rin! So have you gotten to the dorms yet?"_ I heard Miku on the other end of the phone.

"Oh yeah, a while ago. It's so wierd to be back here though. Not much has changed though." I said into the phone leaning on the wall with the cat staring at me.

_"Hey, you didn't go back... because fo him, did you?" _Miku asked with a hint of concern, I just gave a pathetic giggle.

"No, no. It's just- I guess I like it here more," I gave her my horrible excuse, truth is I was still thinking of him. Hoping that one day I would see him again. I already know it's probably not going to happen, but I want to atleast try. "Okay, well I'll talk to you later, see you somtime." I hung up the phone and placed it back onto the coffee table with the cat watching my every move. I reached for the cat and picked him up so I was face-to-face with him.

"Well, I guess I'm not getting rid of you at this point. Do you like being around me that much cat?" I asked him jokingly.

"Meow~!" Was the only responce I got, not that I was expecting him to talk or anything.

"You know, I don't really like cats to be honest. You're also a pretty wierd cat" Still holding this silly little conversation with the cat.

"Meow~!" Was the responce I got once again, but as I looked at the cat I saw somthing in him. The yellow fur, the cerulean blue eyes.

"No way Rin! Almost got lost in a fairytale or somthing there," I giggled at the silly thought, there's no way that it could be him. Although I have to wonder one thing, what kind of cat has blond fur and blue eyes?

* * *

**I loved writting this so much, I'm surprised that I wrote this much and all from memory too! (I watched those two episodes like a million times soo yeaah) Well it took me about a week and a half in all to write this whole thing (I wrote it after homework and stuff) so I'm glade I could finally finish it, I love those two episodes so much so I loved writting a RinxLen one-shot for it! I don't like sad endings, even though this is more bittersweet, I'm half tempted to make a sequal for this with a happy ending. But at the same time I like the bittersweet ending it has, I don't know, maybe. Oh, and I hope I didn't make too many spelling errors on this, I didn't use a beta reader or edit on a word document (Mine isn't working xP) so hopefully it isn't too bad.**

**Love, Setsuro-chan ~  
**


End file.
